Te retrouver
by Gardenia Queen
Summary: Après Pitch Perfect 2 (risque de spoilers). Les Bellas, qui viennent de sortir de scène, après le mondial, laissent Beca seule, avec Kommissar, où elle découvrira une autre partie d'elle. Peut-être que Beca n'est pas aussi hétéro qu'on la croirait. Kommissar/Beca, Beca/chloé, classé M pour certaines scènes (F/F)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Modalités et exonération de responsabilité légales/désistement (Disclamer) - Les personnages présentés dans cette histoires fictive appartiennent aux écrivains, producteur, directeur, etc. du film Pitch Perfect 2, sorti en salle le 15 mai 2015, durée de 115 minutes. Universal Pictures est le propriétaire de ce film. Je n'ai aucun droits face à celui-ci. Je me dégage de la responsabilité morale que portent les personnages face à leur propriétaires, ne les utilisant que dans un but non-lucratif et sans intentions préjudiciaires. L'œuvre composée avec ceux-ci est une fiction.**

 **Cher lecteur, si tu as du plaisir à lire des slash f/f, bienvenue ici :) sinon, bah j'te conseille de t'en aller, tu risque de saigner de yeux, pis ça non plus je n'en suis pas responsable.**

 **Bonne lecture, et si tu aime, tu peux me laisser un commentaire, si tu veux :)**

* * *

Après avoir terminé sa performance au mondial avec le groupe des Bellas, Beca, étourdie par les cris de la foule et heureuse, sortit de scène et tomba sur la belle allemande, Kommissar, qui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens.

-Petite souris… Vous auriez pu faire une meilleure performance, tu sais? Je pense bien que nous allons gagner malgré tout tes efforts.

-Ferme ta bouche que… qui a l'air si douce! Merde!

-Hahaha! Tu ne sais vraiment pas te retenir devant moi, si?

Beca, en colère contre elle-même de n'avoir que si peu de répartie, se détourna, pour aller se changer, mais Kommissar attrapa son bras et l'attira à quelque centimètres d'elle.

-Maintenant que les jeux sont faits, rien ne m'oblige plus à te détester, quoi que je reste supérieur, ceci étant un fait.

-Je.. Tu ne m'insulte pas?

-Niet, tu es assez bien, pour une petite souris. Dit la grande blonde, qui n'était pas habituée avec les compliments.

-Et tu me rends… confuse sur ma sexualité. Dit Beca. Puis, se rendant compte de sa grossière erreure, elle leva les yeux au ciel. Pas encore!

L'allemande eut un petit rire qui en disait long, alors que Beca la regardait, éperdue.

-Je devrais… Je devrais retrouver les autres Bellas pour aller fêter notre performance.

-Non, tu devrais rester avec moi. Ils se congratulent, et ne te cherchent pas. Je te rends vraiment confuse? Demanda-t-elle en s'adoucissant.

-Je… Oui… Lâcha la DJ dans un souffle.

Avec ces aveux, Kommissar se pencha, releva le menton de Beca, et déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser qui était loin d'être hésitant. Le ventre de Beca se contracta, et elle cru voir un feu d'artifice derrière ses paupières closes. Passé sa surprise, la Bella lui rendit son baiser, pressant son corps un peu plus près de la grande blonde. Leurs lèvres qui se touchaient se découvraient, et Beca passa ses bras autour du cou de l'allemande. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, la brunette soupira de contentement.

-Wow! Mais… ca viens d'où, ça?

L'allemande n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Jessie, qui avait vu le baiser, étant venu derrière la scène pour féliciter les Bellas, tira Beca de sa rêverie. Ses yeux n'exprimaient plus rien, rien qu'une colère, une tristesse, un détachement, qui brula dans le ventre de celle-ci.

-Tu… tu ne m'aimes plus? Lui demanda Jessie

-Oui, je t'aime! Elle m'a embrassé, et comme elle est si attirante… Je… je suis désolé!

-Je suis désolé aussi… Beca, je ne continuerai pas.

-Quoi? Tu laisse tomber trois ans pour un baiser? Ca ne voulait rien dire!

Kommissar, toujours près, avait entendu ce que Beca venait de dire.

-Tu veux dire que c'était une expérience, que tu essayais sur moi? Dit l'allemande en fronçant les sourcils.

-Reste hors de ça, s'il te plait, lui demanda Beca

-Oui, tu as raison, je reste en dehors de ça. Je m'en vais, c'est terminé, Beca. Répondit Jessie.

-Je ne parlais pas de toi! Jessie, non, ne t'en va pas!

-Beca, écoute-moi bien, dit le jeune homme en la fixant dans les yeux. Je ne te le répèterai pas. C'est terminé. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi, ni d'elle, je ne veux plus que tu m'approche, tu es comme morte pour moi. C'est ce que tu pouvais faire de pire. Et tu l'as fait. Alors je m'en vais.

Il tourna les talons et partit en courant.

-C'est ta faute! Toi et ton… ton visage irrésistible! Dit Beca, en éclatant en sanglots.

-Si tu as envie de me revoir, je serai en tournée encore pour trois mois, je vais te laisser du temps pour procéder. N'hésite pas, lui dit Kommissar.

Et elle aussi tourna les talons, alors que Chloé et Emily arrivaient pour chercher Beca afin de repartir avec elle. Lorsqu'elles la trouvèrent en pleurs, les deux mains plaqués sur la bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots, elles regardèrent autour.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Becs? Demanda Chloé

-Ne me dit pas que c'est cette garce d'allemande! Questionna Emily.

La DJ hocha la tête à la négative.

-C'est… C'est… C'est Jessie, dit-elle, en tentant de cesser de pleurer, car pleurer ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait? Demanda Chloé, sur la défensive.

-Il a.. il a rompu..uuu…uuuu!

-Ho non, Becs! Je suis désolé! Lui répondit la rousse, réprimant un sourire. Viens, on va aller faire la fête pour tenter de te changer les idées.

Chloé ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse de la tournure des évènements. Jessie qui laissait Beca était, sans qu'elle ne puisse se l'avouer, une tournure drôlement heureuse. Elle allait pouvoir se rapprocher de Beca. Enfin, se rapprocher _plus_ de Beca que ce qu'elle était déjà. Elle avait ces envies qui grandissaient, même quand la jolie brunette n'était pas dans le coin. Elle la voulait, juste à elle. Et en la regardant danser, pour chasser les démons de son ex qui la hantaient encore, Chloé la trouvait encore plus jolie, ses cheveux s'éparpillant partout autour d'elle, alors qu'elle se déhanchait sur Outside, une nouvelle chanson de son 2e DJ favori.

Il restait un mois de cours pour les anciennes Bellas, et elles comptaient en profiter. En plus de former la nouvelle Bella, Emily, qui allait prendre leur relève, toutes les jeunes femmes voulaient se dire adieux avec un souvenir d'amitié tissée serrée.


	2. Chapter 2

Deux jours seulement après que Jessie ait laissé Beca, elle se rendit à une des représentations de Das Sound Machine, pour voir Kommissar en action sur scène. La DJ n'avait pas pu oublier le baiser que cette dernière avait échangé avec elle. Il restait là, comme un souvenir permanant, venant la hanter même dans ses rêves. Elle revoyait la chaleur du corps de la belle allemande contre le sien, la révélation de la douceur de ses lèvres, le besoin pressant d'en avoir plus. Ce n'était rien de ce qu'elle avait ressenti avec Jessie. Les baisers de Jessie étaient doux, paresseux, un peu, et sans la passion qui avait caractérisé celui qui avait fait partir Jessie. Il n'y avait pas de papillons dans son ventre quand elle pensait à Jessie, pas de chaleur qui montait le long du ventre en tordant ses tripes, juste une bonne vieille habitude, comme on enfile un vieux jeans duquel on ne veut pas se séparer ou comme une vieille manie dont il est dur de se défaire.

Beca se trouvait dure envers celui qui avait partagé les trois dernières années de sa vie, mais elle était pratiquement prête à effacer ces années en sa compagnie juste pour revivre le baiser de Kommissar. Était-elle tordue? Anormale? Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose derrière ça, une force qui l'avait fait revenir, même après que sa blessure ne soit pas guérie, une force qui lui dictait quoi faire. Elle n'oubliait pas la douleur de sa rupture, la fin d'une vieille habitude, mais cette douleur s'atténuait, disparaissait presque lorsqu'elle pensait à la grande blonde.

Ce n'était pas de l'Amour. Non. Elle tentait du moins de s'en convaincre. C'était quelque chose au milieu de la luxure et de la découverte de nouvelles sensations. Une expérimentation d'universitaire.

La fin du spectacle interrompit le fil des pensées de Beca, qui se demanda alors ce qu'elle avait fait en allant au spectacle. Elle n'arrivait pas à se décider entre aller se cacher ou aller voir Kommissar, _pour la féliciter,_ qu'elle se disait. Elle ne tergiversa pas longtemps; Kommissar apparut à ses côtés comme les applaudissement faiblissaient, pour finir par s'éteindre.

-Tu es venue, dit l'Allemande, en souriant. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir si tôt!

Lorsqu'elle souriait, ses yeux s'illuminaient avec des étoiles. _Elle est si jolie_ , remarqua Beca.

-Je..Je te trouve très jolie, lui dit Beca.

Ses pensées s'étaient échapées par sa bouche, encore, et elle se maudissait à cause de son cerveau trop _mou_ , trop incompétent. Sans cesser de sourire, Kommissar lui demanda :

-Que fais tu ici? Tu es juste venue pour me complimenter?

Et la réponse s'échappa trop vite de la bouche de Beca, qui n'eut aucune retenue.

-Je voulais réessayer, tu sais… Le baiser?

Et elle se retourna, rougissante. Elle n'avait pas voulu que ça sorte comme ça. Mais celle qui venait de performer partit d'un éclat de rire, qui ravit la DJ. Son rire sonnait comme des clochettes, un orchestre bien rodé, c'était une vraie musique à ses oreilles.

-Ok, je veux bien me sacrifier pour tes expérimentations, mais ça me rapporte quoi, à moi?

-Je... que... bah... heu… Bafouilla Beca. Le rouge avait envahi son visage et elle s'était bien retenu de dire pourquoi. Elle plongea ses mains dans son visage, comme pour se cacher de la honte qu'elle avait.

Le sourire en coin, l'allemande avait une idée.

-Accompagne-moi au bar de l'hôtel, je te paye un verre.

-Mais, heu... Je suis venue en autobus et la dernière passe dans environ une heure. Je ne peux pas vraiment. Commenta la Bella.

-Je t'emmène et j'irai te reporter, si tu te sens malheureuse.

Beca ne voulait pas le dire mais cette arrangement lui allait bien, trop bien, même.

Le voyage en voiture – une volkswagen – se passa comme un charme. Les deux femmes ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, mais Kommissar, qui ne conduisait qu'avec une main sur le volant, ne sachant pas quoi faire avec sa droite, l'appuya sur l'accoudoir au centre des deux sièges, où Beca avait déjà mis son bras auparavant. Le geste, peu trompeur, de Kommissar était volontaire, et reçu une réaction approprié de la part de la DJ, qui, levant les yeux vers la blonde sculpturale, se mordilla la lèvre.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **Bonne lecture, et si tu aime, tu peux me laisser un commentaire, si tu veux :)**

* * *

Une fois arrivées au bar de l'hôtel, elles prirent une banquette en forme de U, près de la porte. Beca profita du duvet de la banquette pour essuyer ses mains, tout à coup moites. Que faisait-elle là? Elle ne connaissait même pas cette fille, et elle l'avait suivie jusqu'ici sans hésiter, sans penser à ce qui pourrait arriver. Bien qu'elle se doutât que l'allemande ne lui veuilles pas de mal – _pas de mal volontairement_ – se surprit-elle à penser, toute émotion qu'elle avait pu avoir avant s'était effacé, laissant place à la nervosité. Lorsque Kommissar lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait boire, ne sachant que répondre, à cause de son estomac noué, elle lui répondit de la surprendre.

L'hôte de Beca se leva donc pour aller au bar, et, la regardant s'éloigner, la DJ sourit. Il ne lui servait à rien de se ronger les sangs; elle était venue ici pour essayer, alors, autant en profiter, en belle compagnie.

Lorsque Kommissar arriva au bar, elle demanda une bière, Hoegaarden pour elle et une coupe de vin rouge, un cabernet-sauvignon, pour la brunette qui l'accompagnait. Elle se disait que la Bella ne devait pas boire de bière; elle semblait trop frêle et délicate pour pouvoir la supporter. Discrètement, elle tourna la tête pour la voir, alors qu'elle semblait en questionnement. La leader de DSM se doutait de ce pourquoi elle était venue avec plaisir, même si elle, elle ne le savait pas. Kommissar n'attendait qu'un moment comme celui-ci depuis qu'elle avait mis les yeux sur son joli minois, qui l'avait fait retomber dans ses vieilles habitudes. Elle pensait en avoir fini avec les femmes; ses parents désapprouvaient totalement ses attirances, et elle n'avait plus eu de sentiments depuis qu'elle faisait partie du groupe d'a cappella… Jusqu'ici. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne s'acceptait pas, au contraire, elle était à l'aise avec ce côté d'elle-même et ne tentait pas de le cacher, mais elle ne se sentait pas le cœur à détruire l'amour que ses parents adoptifs avaient fini par lui offrir, après avoir vécu des années de destruction chez ses parents biologiques. Le barman la sortit de ses pensées en lui tendant les verres, qu'elle ramena d'une main experte à la table.

Leurs premières gorgées se prirent dans un silence quasi-religieux, aucune ne sachant quoi se dire. Elles s'observaient, mutuellement, et dès que Beca voyait qu'elle s'était fait prendre à reluquer, elle détournait le regard, le plongeant dans son verre de vin, ce qui permettait à l'allemande de mieux l'observer. Puis, Beca brisa le silence en premier.

-Merci pour ça, dit-elle en montrant du doigt la coupe de vin. Il est très bon. Tu as bon goût... Heu.. Je veux dire que tu sais bien choisir!

-Merci. Je dois admettre que j'aime bien le bon vin… et le bon sexe. Les deux vont de pair, non?

Beca, qui était en train de prendre une gorgée, la recracha pratiquement dans la coupe, gênée.

-heu... Si tu le dis.

-je me trompe, ou tu ne sais pas grand-chose, dessus?

-Sur le vin? Tu as raison, je connais un peu les cépages, mais…

-Je ne parlais pas du vin, la coupa Kommissar, avec un sourire en coin.

-Oh! J'imagine… J'imagine que tu as raison aussi, lui répondit Beca, en déglutissant devant l'air de son ex-rivale.

Même si Beca semblait timide, sur ce sujet, elle ne cessait de se replacer sur la banquette, et se déplaçait inconsciemment, légèrement, vers le centre du U de la banquette, où était assise la grande blonde. Elle finit de se replacer, et sa main rencontra celle de la femme qui l'avait embrassée, il y a de cela deux jours. Son regard se porta instinctivement vers elle, qui la regardait déjà. Le visage de la brunette s'approcha de la blonde et férocement, cette dernière combla l'espace qui restait entre eux deux.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, une onde de choc passa au travers de l'épine dorsale de Beca. Leur baiser se fit pressant, et sans même un dernier regard pour les verres dans lesquels il restait encore de la boisson, elles sortirent de la banquette, Kommissar tirant Beca par le bras. Le hall fut traversé rapidement, pratiquement au pas de course, car les bouches n'étaient plus en contact. En appelant l'ascenseur, un nouveau baiser reprit, tout aussi fougueux.

En entendant le _ding_ de l'arrivée, Kommissar poussa Beca dans la boîte et pressa l'étage 5. L'ascenseur arriva, sans qu'elles ne rencontrent personne d'autre, et elles entrèrent dans la chambre de la blonde. Sitôt que la porte se referma, Kommissar, passant les mains sous le gilet de Beca, lui enleva. Elle s'interrompit, un moment après et demanda :

-Tu veux vraiment faire ça, petite souris?

La brunette fit signe que oui, et la leader de DSM enleva son gilet, en les poussant vers le lit.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

 **Laissez un petit commentaire, si vous aimez!**

 **Puis, attention : Sexualité dans ce chapitre. Si vous pensez que vous allez vous évanouir quand on parle de deux femmes, je vous conseille fortement de partir! :)**

 **Je fais de mon mieux pour produire les chapitres rapidement, mais si vous laissez des reviews, ça aide toujours pour l'inspiration de l'auteur! :)**

* * *

Beca ne pouvait faire autrement que de ressentir l'explosion de chaleur dans son bas ventre, dès que les lèvres de Kommissar avaient touchées les siennes. C'était une révélation pour elle : elle aimait embrasser des filles… Du moins, une fille, et pas n'importe laquelle! La grande blonde avait aussi les yeux bleus, de ce bleu que l'on ne retrouve pas ailleurs. Le voyage dans l'ascenseur, jusqu'à la chambre de Kommissar se perdit en baisers, de ceux qui font rougir. Les lèvres se découvraient, leurs langues se mouvaient l'une contre l'autre, comme si le baiser pouvait ne jamais se terminer.

Il fut interrompu malgré tout, quand Kommissar entra dans la chambre, où Beca la suivi, non sans hésiter. Voulait-elle vraiment faire ça? Coucher au premier rendez-vous? Mais lorsque l'allemande replaça ses lèvres sur les siennes, tous ses doutes s'évaporèrent. Le frisson la reprit, débutant dans le haut de sa nuque et descendant jusqu'à son coccyx, où une chaleur s'épanouissait entre ses entrailles, non sans laisser une chair de poule tout le long de son corps.

C'était la preuve qu'elle devait être ici, et explorer ces nouveaux sentiments, ces nouveaux désirs, pour apprendre à mieux se connaître. Même si elle ne connaissait pas vraiment la blonde, le jeu en valait la chandelle, selon elle. C'était un risque à prendre, quitte à ce qu'elle n'en sache pas plus sur elle-même encore après. Au moins, elle aurait tenté de comprendre ce qui se passait quand elle l'embrassait, pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi.

Alors quand Kommissar lui demanda si elle était sûre de vouloir faire cela, comme écho de ses propres pensées, elle hocha la tête, sans hésiter.

Lorsque leur peau se toucha, après que leurs deux gilets furent enlevés et jetés par terre, Beca ressentit un feu, une brulure sur son ventre, en contact avec celui de Kommissar. Puis cette dernière les poussa au lit, la brunette sous elle.

Kommissar, se doutant que Beca n'avait peu ou même aucune expérience avec les femmes, prit l'initiative. Son corps sous le sien semblait réclamer de l'attention, une soif de se faire toucher et en la regardant dans les yeux vit une lueur de passion s'allumer. Les yeux bleus de la grande blonde n'exprimaient plus que du désir, les rendant presque noirs.

Kommissar passa les doigts sur les hanches de Beca, puis remonta tranquillement, vers les seins de la jeune femme qu'elle dominait de sa hauteur. Les mains si douces de l'allemande firent frissonner la plus jeune, et l'ainée dégrafa le soutien-gorge de celle-ci, et le retira tout en se penchant sur Beca pour tracer une ligne de baisers dans son cou, jusque derrière son oreille. Les baisers étaient si bons qu'elle gémit doucement.

Oh! Quel gémissement adorable, doux, et excitant pour Kommissar! Elle en voulait plus, elle voulait l'entendre crier son nom, pour obtenir la délivrance de son orgasme. Et plus ces pensées voletaient dans sa tête, plus elle était excitée. Trois ans d'abstinence, c'était trop. Pour elle, du moins.

Les cheveux de la brunette s'emmêlèrent avec ceux de la blonde, alors que leur langue cherchait à dominer celle de l'autre, dans un baiser passionné, où les mains de la petite souris tenaient fermement la tête et le corps de celle physiquement parfaite collée contre son corps, tandis que cette dernière pétrissait le sein droit de celle en dessous, la faisant de plus en plus gémir, excitant de plus en plus la dominante.

Beca enleva à son tour le soutien-gorge de Kommissar, voulant sentir sa peau sur elle, le plus de peau possible, et elle déboutonna aussi son pantalon.

-Non. _JE_ prends soin de toi, petite fée, dit l'allemande en crochetant les bras de la Bella au-dessus de sa tête.

Puis, tenant ses poignets d'une main, elle se remit à placer des baisers de plus en plus farouches, entre le mordillage et le suçotement sur le long de sa clavicule et de son cou, pour descendre à ses seins, qu'elle embrassa, prit doucement dans a bouche, puis suça, lécha et mordilla, répétant le tout, et sur chaque sein, alors que les mamelons de Beca devenaient de plus en plus dur sous ses coups de langues expertes. Son bassin ondulait au rythme des assauts de la langue de l'allemande sur ses seins, et sa respiration devenait légèrement irrégulière, laissant sortir des plaintes de bien-être de plus en plus fréquemment.

Et elles aimaient ça.

-Garde tes mains où elles sont, petite souris.

Et la plus âgée retira ses culottes, sous-vêtements et bas inclus. Beca était nue, et offerte à une pratiquement étrangère. Mais c'était bien. C'était bon, et la preuve résidait entre ses jambes, où elle était _tellement_ mouillée! Kommissar la regarda avec son petit sourire carnassier. Les muscles de son bas-ventre se contractaient en appréhendant ce qui allait arriver.

La blonde se replaça au-dessus de la brunette et sans crier gare, elle l'embrassa, avec fougue, passion, désir… et délaissa ses lèvres pour placer des baisers sur son corps, son ventre, son mont de vénus… Et elle mit sa langue _là._ Sur son clitoris, donnant un choc électrique au travers du corps à Beca au complet. Wow! C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui faisait quelque chose comme ça, et c'était si _BON!_ Elle se laissait aller sous les assauts répétés de la langue experte de l'allemande, gémissant, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas crier, et rendant sa respiration haletante.

Lentement, la blonde glissa un doigt dans le corps de sa partenaire au lit, et Beca, qui ne pensait pas que ce moment pouvait devenir meilleur, découvrir cette autre sensation avec fascination.

Ce fut le tour de Kommissar de gémir, contre le bas-ventre de Beca.

-Tu es tellement mouillée! Tu- Wow!

Et elle glissa un deuxième doigt dans Beca sans efforts, puis se remit à la manger. Les doigts, longs et doux, exempts d'ongles qui pourraient faire mal, de l'allemande dans son ventre lui faisait respirer en cherchant son souffle. Ils entraient, se courbaient contre la paroi à l'intérieur d'elle et ressortaient en appuyant sur son point G, et recommençaient.

La respiration de Beca se fit de plus en plus erratique, ses hanches tentant de rejoindre la main de Kommissar, et son dos se cambrait, se voutait. Le mot 'oui' sortait de plus en plus frénétiquement de sa bouche, et elle gémissait, de plus en plus fort.

Sentant les parois internes de Beca qui se resserraient de plus en plus sur ses doigts, alors que sa langue continuait son allée et venue, Kommissar savait que son orgasme approchait.

-Je veux que tu cries mon nom, quand tu vas venir.

-Koo-Koomissa-aaa-ar! Hurla pratiquement Beca, alors que les doigts de cette dernière se faisaient serrer, et que le corps de la brunette était secoué par un spasme, un grand frisson, par lequel toute tension dans son corps se dissipa, et par lequel ses jambes se mirent à trembler.

Elle avait joui comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait avant, et elle se sentait épuisée – tellement fatiguée! – qu'elle pensa fermer les yeux une seconde, juste une.

Lorsque Kommissar fut certaine qu'elle avait fini de planer sur son orgasme, elle retira tranquillement ses doigts de dans Beca, et elle vit l'embrasser, ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle était en train de s'endormir.

Se goûter sur les lèvres de quelqu'un d'autre était plutôt excitant, et nouveau, encore une fois, pour elle. C'était assez exotique, et pas si mauvais qu'elle aurait pensé.

Si l'allemande ne s'était pas laissé faire, la Bella n'aurait jamais réussi à prendre le dessus, elle était tellement forte, et plus grande!

Finalement, en roulant sur le lit, la blonde se retrouva en dessous, et la brunette par-dessus.

-Tes culottes sont très jolies, mais elles sont aussi encombrantes, dit la Bella, en les tirant vers le bas avec les passants. Elle retira aussi ses petites culottes, qui lui cachaient la vue de ce corps sans défauts.

Et leurs langues dansèrent, pendant que les mains de Beca exploraient son corps, touchaient, enserraient, et que ses doigts jouaient avec ses mamelons, la faisant gémir, se tortiller un peu, sous ses doigts. Puis, en donnant des baisers le long de sa cage thoracique, Beca descendit une main et se mit à faire des cercles sur son paquet de nerfs, doucement, pour commencer, en prenant un sein dans sa bouche, puis de plus en plus rapidement alors que la respiration de Kommissar devenait de plus en plus saccadée, erratique.

Beca inséra deux doigts en elle, poussant contre ses parois pelviennes, lui faisant perdre toute contenance. Elle ne cria qu'un Ahhh! De manière continue quand elle orgasma, le visage de Beca toujours près de ses seins.

Le corps de l'allemande se relaxa comme l'avait fait celui de Beca avant. Elles s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, comme pour se remercier et la brunette demanda :

-Ça te dérange si je dors? C'était vraiment bien, tellement que mes yeux se ferment tous seuls.

Riant, les deux mains derrière la tête, la belle blonde lui dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème, qu'elle comprenait. Beca leva les draps et s'y blottit, encore toute nue, et s'y endormi quasi instantanément.

Quant à Kommissar, elle ne s'endormit pas. Elle se leva, en faisant bien attention pour ne pas réveiller la plus jeune, écrit une note, qu'elle déposa sur l'oreiller à l'autre place, se rhabilla rapidement et sortit.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

 **C'est un peu un chapitre pour aider l'histoire, pour un peu mieux comprendre les personnages! :)**

 **Hum, je voulais pas les faire parler en allemand entre eux car je n'y connais rien et je ne pense pas que Google Trad soit le meilleur pour ça. Donc les paroles en italique sont en réalité parlé en alleman. Voici les quelques mots que j'ai mis :**

 **Ich komme an - J'arrive**

 **Wer war das? Kleine Maus? - C'était qui? Petite souris?**

 **Tak - Merci**

 **Bonne lecture! Si vous aimez, laissez un commentaire ;)**

* * *

Kommissar était sortie en douce de la chambre où Beca dormait du sommeil du juste. Elle ne voulait pas la réveiller, mais ne désirait pas plus la mettre dehors ou lui faire peur en dormant dans le même lit qu'elle, en pensant que se réveiller au matin prisonnière de son étreinte serait un peu trop pour elle.

Sa solution de rechange, pour avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil consistait à aller retrouver Pieter, son second, qui l'avait toujours soutenu, et qui l'aimait comme sa propre sœur.

Elle cogna à sa porte, qui était en fait la chambre juste à côté de la sienne, où Beca dormait.

‟Ich komme an!" Dit une voix masculine à l'intérieur.

Dès que la porte s'ouvrit, et qu'il vit sa meilleure amie sur le seuil, il se tassa pour la laisser passer.

‟ _Tu as pris du bon temps, à ce que j'ai entendu!_ "

Pour toute réponse, elle haussa un sourcil.

‟ Wer war das? Kleine Maus?"

‟ _Tes questions ne mèneront à rien._ ‟ Dit la grande blonde, en croisant les bras.

" _Allez, raconte à ton meilleur ami!_ "

La blonde s'était assise sur le lit, et elle laissa échapper un soupir avant de se mettre à parler.

" _C'était bon. Vraiment. J'aurais continué d'être avec elle encore et encore._ "

" _Mais pourquoi l'as-tu laissée seule dans ce cas-là?_ "

‟ _Parce qu'elle aurait eu peur demain matin. Imagine, te réveiller avec une inconnue qui te tient dans ses bras? Si j'étais restée, je ne l'aurais jamais revue._ "

" _Tu veux la revoir? pour coucher avec, ou...?_ "

Et le silence de la grande blonde fut éloquent. Elle ne voulait pas répondre, elle ne savait plus rien, mais ce que la petite brunette faisait dans son ventre quand elle pensait à elle était étrange. Il lui faudrait du temps pour essayer de comprendre.

" _Couchons-nous_ " fut la seule réponse de la blonde sculpturale.

* * *

Lorsque Beca se réveilla le lendemain matin, sa première pensée fut de se demander où elle était. Puis, elle se souvint de ce qui s'était passé la soirée d'avant, et chercha Kommissar dans le lit. Il était vide, pas défait de l'autre côté d'où elle avait dormi.

Beca fronça les sourcils, comment la femme avec laquelle elle venait de coucher pouvait simplement _disparaître_ après ça? En se retournant dans le lit, furieuse, elle entendit un froissement. Curieuse, elle ouvrit les yeux, et se rendit compte qu'il y avait un message de griffonné sur un papier qui disait

"Je suis allée dormir dans la chambre de Pieter, juste à côté (chambre 201). Viens me chercher quand tu seras prête à partir"

Encore plus furieuse de ce message qu'à son réveil, en se rendant compte qu'elle n'était plus là, Beca se prépara rapidement, et laissa à son tour un message dans la chambre de Kommissar, avant de partir de l'hôtel, sans même aller cogner à la porte de Pieter pour se faire raccompagner. Elle avait assez d'argent pour retourner chez elle en taxi.

* * *

Quelques minutes après midi, n'en pouvant plus de tourner en rond dans la chambre de Pieter depuis les petites heures du matin, elle alla cogner à la porte de sa chambre, pour voir si Beca était maintenant debout. Elle aurait aimé la regarder dormir, son air de défi disparaissant de son petit visage.

Kommissar ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec les compliments et les mots doux. Elle était plutôt habituée à donner des ordres, réprimander ou même se moquer, pour se défendre. Pour ne pas laisser tomber les murs qui entouraient son cœur. Mais elle voulait tout donner à Beca, du moment où sa petite souris avait croisée son regard. La seule personne qui la connaissait vraiment était Pieter, qui était avec elle depuis la maternelle, mais elle aurait été prête à balayer ce silence, cette impassibilité qui la caractérisait pour quelques mots doux et des baisers venant de la brunette. Elle aurait voulu lui raconter, d'où elle vient, ses blessures, pourquoi elle avait construit ces murs autour d'elle et que la brunette la prenne dans ses bras. Mais Kommissar était certaine que ce n'était pas ce que Beca voulait.

Elle revint sur terre en pensant à sa petite souris. Elle n'avait pas eu de réponse à la porte. La blonde frappa à nouveau, et n'obtint aucune réponse encore. Peut-être dormait-elle? Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à toute sorte de choses horribles qui auraient pu lui arriver – s'étouffer dans les draps, se noyer dans le bain – après tout, elle était si maladroite! Dans sa panique, elle ouvrit la porte à la hâte, criant le nom de Beca dans la chambre.

Sans le voir, elle marcha sur son message que Beca avait transformé en une boule de papier. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entendit le froissement sous son pied qu'elle se pencha pour le ramasser.

Mon message… Elle l'a donc lu. Pensa-t-elle.

Puis regardant autour d'elle, elle vit un message, laissé sur le lit, au même endroit qu'elle avait laissé le sien la nuit d'avant.

"J'espère que tu as profité de ta soirée. Je ne veux plus te revoir. C'était idiot de partir. "

Bouche-bée du message que Beca avait laissé, elle s'assit sur le lit, en le relisant encore et encore. Sa petite souris était partie. Elle ne la reverrait plus, elle s'était enfuie. Kommissar l'avait laissé seule pour qu'elle ne prenne pas peur d'elle. Mais elle n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences. Et maintenant, tous les espoirs qu'elle avait eu pour elle et sa petite souris s'effondraient.

L'allemande n'était pas du genre à pleurer, et quand elle sentit les larmes monter dans ses yeux, elle les réprima et retourna voir Pieter.

" _Tu vois, c'est ce que j'obtiens quand je tente d'être quelqu'un de bien_!" Dit Kommissar en lui lançant la lettre de Beca.

" _Katharyn, écoute-moi. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle te laisse un stupide message qu'elle ne veut plus te voir, et ce n'est pas non plus ton genre de laisser tomber pour si peu. Surtout que tu commences à l'apprécier._ " Dit Pieter d'un air sévère.

‟ _Mais si elle ne veut vraiment plus me voir?_ "

‟ _Tu crois?"_

‟ _Oui, c'est assez clair, dans son message_!"

‟ _Alors trouve un moyen de la reconquérir. Tu sais comment elle s'embrouille devant toi? C'est parce qu'elle ne t'est pas indifférente._ "

‟ _Mais si j'avais tout gâché_?" Un éclair de tristesse passa dans les yeux de la grande blonde.

‟ _Arrête de te faire du souci, tu sais que ça ne te mène à rien. En attendant que tu trouves quoi faire, allons finir cette tournée._ " Lui dit-il, en passant un bras autour de sa meilleure amie. ‟ _Ça va aller."_

‟Tak, Pieter" Répondit-elle, avec un demi sourire.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

 **Chapitre 6! Chloe entre en scène, mais j'ai toujours pas décidé de l'issue de l'histoire.**

 **Quel couple préférez-vous? Bechloe ou Becommissar? :)**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas a laisser des reviews! :)**

* * *

Il était passé midi quand Beca arriva à la maison des Bella. La course en taxi lui avait couté plus cher que prévu à cause du traffic qu'il y avait à l'entrée de la ville. Il ne lui restait plus un sous, mais elle était partie digne de l'hôtel et n'avait pas eu à s'humilier devant la déesse allemande encore. Non. Elle devait cesser de penser à elle dans ces termes-là. Après tout, ce que la femme aux cheveux d'or voulait c'était bien juste une baise d'une nuit, non?

Beca avait bien sur trouvé cette baise intéressante sur plusieurs aspects. Elle devait admettre que l'allemande était encore plus belle nue, que cette dernière embrassait comme une déesse et qu'elle avait eu l'orgasme du siècle. Mais tout ça soulevait quand même un point...

Qu'est-ce que ça disait d'elle? Il devait bien y avoir une explication à ses actions de lesbienne. Ce n'était pas juste une expérimentation, ça non!

"Tu es enfin rentrée!" Fit la voix de Chloe, tirant Beca de ses pensées. "Où étais tu passée? J'étais morte d'inquiétude!"

"Salut à toi aussi!" Rétorqua la brunette." Tu aurais pu juste me texter" dit-elle en tatant ses poches.

"C'est ça que tu cherches?" Demanda Chloe en tenant le cellulaire de Beca entre ses deux doigts "J'ai essayé, figure-toi. Mais MADAME a décidé de laisser son cellulaire à la maison."

"Oops" fut la réponse de Beca.

"C'EST TOUT CE QUE TU AS A DIRE?" Cria Chloe, rameutant les Bella dans le salon, qui se demandaient ce qui se passait.

"Désolé Chloe! Mais je suis quand même une grande fille. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon, merci."

Et sans un regard de plus pour Chloe qui était rouge de colère ou pour les autres Bella qui étaient surprises par cet échange, elle monta dans sa chambre et claqua sa porte.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, espérant que grosse Amy n'entrerait pas, et se replongea dans ses pensées tourmentés, en regardant le plafond.

Elle avait bien aimé Jesse mais rien n'avait jamais été aussi intense avec lui. Elle avait aimé coucher avec lui, se coller, mais aurait-elle eu une réaction aussi violente qu'elle avait eu avec Kommissar si il était parti après leurs ébats? Probablement pas. Elle aurait tenté d'aller s'expliquer avec lui, comme un vieil ami, et ils seraient allés déjeuner.

Il fallait bien qu'elle se rende à l'évidence. C'était de l'amitié qu'elle avait vécu avec Jesse, et non de la passion. Hier avait été passionné, plein de désir. C'était ce type d'amour qu'elle voulait. Celui qui permet de bouger des montagnes.

Pourtant, elle aimait bien coucher avec des gars. Elle n'attendait pas simplement qu'il finisse, non, elle aimait prendre part de l'action. C'était saphique, comme ce l'avait été hier. Alors, elle aimait coucher avec les hommes autant qu'avec les femmes. Donc, qu'était-elle? Probablement bisexuelle. Bon, elle avait déjà fantasmé sur des femmes auparavant, mais elle n'en était jamais arrivée à cette conclusion. Une femme peut en aimer une autre sans vouloir nécessairement sortir avec, non?

Peut-être pas. Du moins pas pour elle.

Elle avait été chanceuse que Kommissar arrive dans sa vie et chamboule tout au moins pour ça, non? Elle avait eu une prise de conscience, et c'était bien. Peut-être qu'elle serait passée à côté de cette partie d'elle toute sa vie, si elle n'avait pas rencontré la jolie allemande. La DJ lui était reconnaissante au moins pour ça.

On cogna à la porte.

« C'est ouvert » dit Beca, en soupirant.

Chloe passa la tête au travers de la porte, un air coupable sur le visage.

« Écoute, Becs, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je – »

Beca la coupa au milieu de sa phrase.

« Non, c'est moi qui a mal agi, je suis désolé, j'aurais dû te dire que je partais »

« Donc tu acceptes mes excuses? » répondit Chloe.

« Bien sûr! »

« Super! Ça te dis, une petite fête autour du feu, ce soir? »

« Ouais, pourquoi pas? » dit Beca

« Génial! Je vais organiser ça! »

Et la rousse partit, la laissant seule avec ses pensées à nouveau. _Bisexuelle. Bah, j'ai connu pire, pour me décrire!_ Se dit-elle.

* * *

Le feu était joli et toutes les filles se retrouvaient autour. Chloe avait été acheté assez d'alcool pour qu'elles finissent la soirée avancées. Beca pouvait bien en profiter, elle l'avait mérité, après ses dernières aventures. Elle se servit un verre de rhum 'n coke, qu'elle buvait tranquillement en écoutant les autres filles bavasser entre elles. Chloe vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et appuya sa tête sur son épaule.

« Je sais! On pourrait jouer à vérité ou conséquence! » dit Chloé, soudainement.

« C'est pas parce que tu es rousse qu'on a tous le même niveau mental que toi! » lui répondit grosse Amy.

« Elle à raison, c'est un peu jeune comme jeu. » fit Beca

« Allez! Ça va être amusant! On peut juste jouer à se poser des questions, si vous ne voulez pas bouger! » Fut la réponse de Chloe.

Puisque la majorité des filles hochèrent la tête, Chloe tapa des mains et commença, au grand dam de Beca.

Le jeu suivit son cour, sans grande surprise. Elles se posèrent des questions sur leur vie, leur jeunesses, leurs expériences, les sujets tabous. Beca ne fut pas en reste, et après plusieurs tours, la majorité des Bella étaient soûles.

« Beca. As-tu déjà embrassé une fille? » Demanda alors Stacy, en regardant Chloe.

Cette dernière tourna doucement la tête vers la brunette.

« Ouais » répondit Beca, nonchalamment. L'alcool commençait à lui monter à la tête.

Et les commentaires commencèrent. On demandait quand, qui, Cynthia-Rose disait qu'elle en était sûre. Mais Chloe resta muette.

« Attends, avec qui? Et quand? » Demanda Stacy.

« J'ai répondu à la question. C'est au tour de quelqu'un d'autre, d'en poser une! »

Grosse Amy prit la relève.

« Alors, Beca, qui as-tu embrassé, comme fille? »

« Je ne répondrai pas à cette question. »

« Tu n'as pas le choix! » claironna Jessica

« Non. »

« Allez! »

Et Lilly la chatouilla.

« Hahaha! Ok! Je vais vous le dire, mais arrête ça! » Dit la brunette

« Alors? »

« Ne vous fâchez pas. C'était Kommissar »

« QUOI? » Fut la réponse de pratiquement toute l'équipe des Bella.

« Oui, après que nous ayons gagné au monde, Kommissar m'a embrassé et Jesse nous a vu, c'est pour ça qu'il a rompu. »

« Et comment c'était? » fit Emily

« Merveilleux. Je n'ai même pas de mots assez forts, en fait. »

« Et tu vas la revoir? » Demanda Cynthia-Rose, un sourire en coin.

Beca rougit soudainement.

« A vrai dire, j'étais avec elle hier. »

« Tu as couché avec la belle allemande? » Amy semblait secouée

Beca hocha la tête et sentit Chloe se décoller d'elle.

« C'était comment? »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Chloe se leva et jeta le reste de son verre dans le feu.

« Je vais me coucher, il est tard. Vous devriez faire de même. On forme Emily, demain. »

Et sans un regard pour Beca, elle se leva et entra dans la résidence des Bella.

« Wahou! Il y en a une qui est fâchée! » Annonça grosse Amy

Étonnée, Beca regarda le fond de son verre, ne sachant quoi faire.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

 **Je suis désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps à updater, mais j'espère vous consoler avec ce chapitre assez long :)**

 **Je voulais vous remercier, mes amours de lecteurs, qui me suivez, et me laissez des commentaires. Je suis si heureuse! :)**

 **Bisous! Et PS. De quel couple êtes-vous fan? :)**

* * *

Chloe était fâchée. La colère coulait en elle, faisant battre son cœur rapidement. Elle ne voulait plus parler à Beca, plus jamais. Elle l'avait trahi. Même si elle ne savait pas.

Chloe soupira et cessa de tourner en rond dans sa chambre. Beca n'avait jamais compris ce qu'elle voulait d'elle, et ce, malgré tous les indices que Chloe avait laissé depuis qu'elle l'avait croisée à la journée des activités. Même que la majorité des Bella s'en doutaient. Elles étaient probablement sures d'elles, après sa petite crise de nerfs.

Beca était avec Jesse, et Chloe avait respecté ça, mais avec seulement un baiser avec cette maudite allemande, et la brunette était sortie de la garde-robe. Elle ne devait pas voir autre chose qu'une amie chez la rousse, pour avoir toujours été aussi aveugle, non?

Chloe était jalouse. Oui, elle devait se l'avouer, elle avait haï l'idée que d'autres lèvres avaient touchées celles de la petite Bella, que d'autres mains aient touchés son corps parfait, qu'une autre femme l'ait fait jouir.

C'était ridicule, n'est-ce pas?

Beca ne lui appartenait pas, elles n'étaient même pas près d'être en couple ou peu importe, mais Chloe n'était pas capable de s'empêche de désirer l'avoir pour elle seule.

Ses parents lui avaient toujours dit que la jalousie était un bien vilain défaut, et elle n'avait jamais été jalouse. Jusqu'à maintenant. C'était SA Beca, et la belle allemande pouvait bien aller se faire voir, peu importe son nom.

Oui, elle voulait son bonheur avant tout, mais elle voulait son bonheur tant qu'elle était en sa présence, et sa présence seulement. Elle voulait que la DJ se languisse d'elle, qu'elle la texte pour un tout ou pour un rien, elle voulait être la raison qu'elle rougissait, qu'elle souriait, qu'elle riait, elle voulait être sa raison d'être, tout simplement.

Chloe se coucha sur son lit, et laissa échapper quelques larmes à la pensée de Beca heureuse sans elle. C'était elle qui l'avait fait entrer dans les Bella, c'était elle qui l'avait aidé à se défaire de sa coquille et qui l'avait toujours soutenue peu importe, même devant sa meilleure amie, Aubrey, quand elle réagissait mal aux actions de la petite leader. Et elle n'avait rien vu?

Chloe sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves, sans Beca pour la blesser, enfin.

* * *

Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer? Chloe était heureuse pour elle, peu importe, normalement, mais cette fois-ci, elle était partie en colère. Dès qu'elle avait mentionné qu'elle avait embrassé une fille, elle s'était raidie, figée, éloignée et fachée au fur et à mesure que la conversation avançait.

Non, c'était impossible! Chloe n'était certainement pas homophobe?

Elle n'allait pas la transformer juste en étant près d'elle, ce n'était pas une maladie.

Mais cela expliquerait son comportement, son air – ce n'était pas de la colère! – de dégoût sur le visage, son départ hâtif du jeu qu'elle avait elle-même demandé à jouer.

Mais elle n'avait jamais eu de problèmes avec Cynthia-Rose, si? Pourtant tout le monde savait qu'elle sortait avec une fille, et même qu'elle allait se marier dans le Maine. Chloe avait sincèrement eu l'air heureux pour elle.

Bien sûr, la rousse n'était pas aussi près de la future mariée que de Beca. Peut-être avait-elle peur que Beca tombe en amour avec elle? Du moins, ça devais ressembler à ça!

Un frisson secoua la brunette de ses pensées et elle leva les yeux du fond de son verre. Le feu était sur les braises et elle était seule dehors encore. La DJ n'avait même pas eu conscience que ses sœurs étaient entrées dans la maison.

Il était l'heure aussi pour elle d'aller se coucher. Elle voulait être en forme pour être capable de former la jeune future leader, le lendemain matin.

* * *

Une semaine et demie passa dans un silence entre les deux co-capitaines. Les seuls temps qu'elles se parlaient - sur le bout des lèvres - étaient durant les pratiques pour Emily.

Les autres Bellas étaient mal à l'aise du silence de leurs deux amies, et ce silence torturait Beca, qui se surprenait parfois à penser qu'elle aurait bien été parler avec Chloe. De son coté, elle avait mal. Pas simplement que Beca n'ait pas de sentiments réciproques envers elle, non, elle était malade de simplement ne plus avoir la présence de la brunette à ses côtés. C'était pourtant dur pour elle d'aller exprimer ses sentiments envers la brunette.

Beca devait aller s'excuser a son amie, peu importe ce qu'elle avait fait ou non. Elle lui manquait tellement, et elle ne pouvait pas penser que ses années à l'université allaient se terminer ainsi, laissée par sa plus chère amie. Elles devaient s'expliquer, coute que coute.

Elle cogna à la porte de Chloe, et attendit une réponse.

"Entrez"

Beca entra sur la pointe des pieds, ne voulant pas se faire rejeter par sa meilleure amie, encore.

Voyant que Chloe ne disait rien et gardait les lèvres pincées, elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit.

‟Je ne comprends pas, Chloe. "

‟Tu ne comprends pas grand-chose, en effet", lui dit son amie, amère.

‟Je pensais que – Enfin – Tu n'as jamais eu de problème avec Cynthia-Rose, et elle est… Tu sais, avec une femme. "

‟Je n'ai rien contre les gays, franchement! "

‟Eh bien… Pourquoi tu es fâchée contre moi, alors, si ce n'est pas pour ça? Je veux dire, quand j'ai parlé de Kommi– "

‟Je ne veux pas que tu me parles d' _elle_. "

Avec un soupir, Chloe se leva et fit signe a Beca de la suivre. Les deux filles sortirent ensemble à l'extérieur de la maison des Bellas, où elles s'assirent au même endroit qu'elles étaient lors de leur dernière conversation.

‟Ok, je vais t'expliquer, mais tu dois me promettre avant de m'écouter jusqu'à la fin sans m'interrompre."

* * *

Kommissar était finalement prête à aller parler à Beca. Du moins, s'expliquer. Elle avait préparé son plan depuis les deux dernières semaines pour être sure d'être parfaite, comme elle exigeait toujours d'elle-même en tout temps.

Pieter l'avait entendue répéter plusieurs fois et il était fier de sa meilleure amie, qui mettait finalement ses pantalons pour faire ce qui devait être fait. Elle allait conquérir le cœur de sa petite souris. Elle méritait d'être heureuse.

Pieter lui avait réservé une surprise avec les autres membres de DSM, mais ils devaient la suivre, pour cela, et elle venait de prendre les clés de son auto pour se rendre à Barden.

* * *

"Promis, je ne dirai rien!" Dit Beca

"Bon, au contraire de ce que tu sembles penser, je ne suis pas homophobe. En fait, je – Eh – je suis amoureuse de toi, Beca."

Les yeux de la brunette s'arrondirent soudainement, et sa bouche formait désormais un O parfaitement circulaire.

"Je pensais que tu aurais remarqué depuis le temps, avec tous les indices que je t'ai laissé depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrées. Prendre ta défense devant Aubrey, alors qu'elle est ma meilleure amie, -"

La brunette la coupa soudainement.

"Oui mais-"

"Tu as promis de ne rien dire."

"Désolé, je me tais, continue." Dit Beca en se mordant la lèvre.

"Tu n'a pas vu non plus mon désir de lâcher les Bella après que tu aies embrassé Jesse, mes remarques sur les expérimentations que j'Aurais aimé faire, la manière que je te regarde, que je te soutiens peu importe ce qui arrive, comment je te protège et que je suis toujours là pour toi. Je me disais qu'être ta meilleure amie était un bon prix de consolation, puisque tu étais hétéro. Mais ce n'est même pas moi que tu es venue voir pour tes expérimentations ou je ne sais quoi. Tu as préféré aller voir notre ennemie, et je suis jalouse. C'est pour ça que je ne pouvais plus te parler. Pourquoi pas moi? Je ne comprends toujours pas, à moins que tu ne sois vraiment aveugle."

Ayant enfin pu dire tout ce qu'elle gardait en dedans fit un bien immense à Chloe. Elle était enfin libérée de tous ces secrets.

"Je... Je suis désolé, Chloe. Je n'avais vraiment pas remarqué."

"Je suis contente d'avoir enfin eu le courage de t'en parler."

Chloe se pencha tranquillement vers Beca, qui resta stoïque, et elle déposa ses lèvres doucement sur celles de la brunette. Le baiser était doux, lascif et langoureux. Ce n'était pas un feu d'artifice, mais plutôt comme l'odeur d'une fleur qui embaume une maison, comme un livre qui aurait les coins racornis et les pages jaunies à force de l'avoir lu. C'était délicat, léger, mais tout aussi bon.

Quand Chloe rompit le baiser avec un petit soupir, elle souriait. Beca, quant à elle, se mordillait la lèvre inférieure.

"J'aimerais essayer de bâtir quelque chose avec toi. Je voudrais sortir avec toi et voir où cela pourrait nous mener, je pense que –"

Chloe fut interrompu au milieu de sa phrase, par une vague de cheveux blonds d'une grandeur et d'une beauté impressionnante. Kommissar venait d'arriver, entrainant à sa suite le reste de DSM sans le savoir. Les Bella s'étaient entassées dans la vitre à l'extérieur, en voyant des autos se stationner devant leur résidence. Puis, voyant Kommissar en sortir, elles se demandèrent ce qui se passait jusqu'à ce qu'elles voient la déesse blonde se diriger vers l'arrière, où Bloe – comme dirait grosse Amy – étaient assises. La blonde lança un regard perçant à Chloe, qu'elle trouvait assise trop près de SA Beca. Elle se rapprocha de cette dernière et pris une inspiration avant de se lancer. C'était le moment de vérité.

"Petite souris… Je ne suis pas très bonne avec les mots, mais j'aimerais que tu prennes le temps de m'écouter. Je suis partie de la chambre cette nuit-là pour ne pas t'effrayer. Moi-même j'avais peur de ce que je ressentais, et je suis partie pour ne pas te perdre. Ce que j'ai fait a causé tout le contraire, mais j'aimerais t'expliquer ce que je ressens. Je t'en prie, écoute-moi."

Beca la regardait, les yeux grands ouverts, alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour commencer à chanter, et DSM en entier se retrouva derrière leur leader pour la soutenir.

I got my eyes on you,

You're everything that I see

I want your hot love and emotion, endlessly

I can't get over you,

You left your mark on me

I want your high love and emotion, endlessly

'Cause you're a good girl and you know it

 ** _I just can't get you out of my head_**

You act so different around me

 ** _Girl, your loving is all I think about_**

'Cause you're a good girl and you know it

 ** _I just can't get you out of my head_**

I know exactly who you could be

 **G** ** _irl, it's more than I dare to think about_**

Kommissar sourit discrètement à Pieter en voyant qu'il avait répété avec le groupe pour la soutenir, et même qu'il avait fait des ajouts sans lui en parler. Sa voix avait sonné parfaitement, et le mélange des deux chansons était magnifique. Mais elle voulait aussi parler de ses sentiments, et elle avait donc préparé une autre partie à son numéro. Quand toutes les voix de DSM se turent, elle reprit la note, pour continuer. Les chansons d'amour n'étaient pas son style, mais elles allaient avec ce qu'elle ressentait pour sa petite souris.

When I watch you look at me

I think I could find the will

 **How long will I love you**?

To stand, for every dream

And forsake this solid ground

And give up this fear within

Of what would happen if they ever knew

I'm in love with you

'Cause I'd surrender everything

To feel the chance to live again

I reach to you

 _How do I get you alone?_

I know you can feel it too

We'd make it through

A thousand dreams I still believe

I'd make you give them all to me

I'd hold you in my arms and never let go

I surrender

 _How do I get you Alone?_

Right here, right now

I give my life to live again

 _How do I get you alone?_

I'll break free, take me

My everything, I surrender all to you

You don't know how long I have wanted

To touch your lips and hold you tight, no

You don't know how long I have waited

 **How long will I love you**

And I was gonna tell you tonight

 **As long as stars are above you,**

Till now I always got by on my own

I never really cared until I met you

 **And longer if I can**

And now it chills me to the bone

How do I get you alone?

How long will I want you?

As long as you want me to,

And longer by far

 _How do I get you alone?_

How long will I hold you?

As long as your father told you,

As long as you can

 _How do I get you alone?_

How long will I love you?

As long as stars are above you,

And longer if I can

On pouvait entendre une mouche voler alors que l'allemande venait de terminer sa performance. Les Bella étaient sorties à l'extérieur pour mieux entendre, mais tout le monde attendait une réponse de Beca après cette confession.

Les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, la brunette ne savait quoi dire. Elle ne voulait pas non plus blesser Chloe qui venait de lui parler de ses sentiments, mais elle devait admettre que la représentation de Kommissar ne l'avait pas laissé de marbre.

Devant l'hésitation de Beca, Chloe se leva et alla se placer face à Kommissar.

"Et de quel droit tu viens te replacer entre moi et _ma_ Beca?"

"Oh, oh! Elle n'est pas à toi, bien au contraire!"

"OOOOH, tu as besoin que je te le prouve?" Lui dit la rousse en la poussant légèrement vers son groupe.

"Je pense que tu n'as pas un mot à dire sur ce qu'elle ressent."

"Je SAIS qu'elle est à moi."

"Vraiment?" Dit Kommissar, avec un sourire condescendant. Pendant que Chloe lui répondait que oui, elle était sure, la blonde était retournée auprès de son groupe, pour leur donner quelque ordres. À cette image, les Bella se rapprochèrent de Chloe, sauf grosse Amy, qui s'assit aux côtés de Beca.

Kommissar se retourna vers les Bella, et son groupe la suivit. Puis elle se prépara, et recommença à chanter, mais cette fois pour prouver que Beca était à elle.

 **[Kommissar & DSM]** Time to teach you a little something, girl.

 **[Chloe & Bellas]** Haha! Ya right!

 **[Kommissar & DSM]** What? What's this you say?

 **[Chloe & Bellas]** Are you talkin' junk?

 **[Kommissar & DSM]** Just back off. She wants me

[ **Chloe & Bellas]** Haha! Dude you can't have her...C'mon

 **[Kommissar & DSM]** Check it out

Saw you when you were trying to kick it to her

Got a little kiss and you were

Tellin everybody that she was into you

Don't tell me you think you got her

It's all become a little hotter

She's been going with me, I guess you never knew

Don't get hung up about it

It's not you that she needs...

No...

 **[Les 2]** I'm the one, she told me so

I don't want to be the one to tell you

It's not you she wants to see, it's me

So give it up, turn her loose

You knew you were never meant to be

You're too blind to see

You gotta let it be, she wants me, me

She wants me, me

 **[Chloe & Bellas]** Alright, I'm gonna break it down

She's got you kind of mixed up and twisted

You had a good shot and missed it

Sorry dude, I guess you're getting too confused

She told me I'm the one she runs to

Whenever she wants some fun, dude.

You better get your facts straight

I'm telling you the truth

You're too hung up about it

And you don't really know what she needs

Oh!

 **[Les 2]** I'm the one, she told me so

I don't want to be the one to tell you

It's not you she wants to see, it's me

So give it up, turn her loose

You knew you were never meant to be

You're too blind to see

You gotta let it be, she wants me, me

She wants me, me

 **[Les 2]** You need to give it up.

Had about enough.

It's not hard to see,

the girl is mine.

 **[Kommissar & DSM]** \- I think it's time we got this straight,

let's sit and talk face to face.

There is no way you could mistake her for your girl,

Are you insane?

 **[Chloe & Bellas]** \- See I know that you may be

just a bit jealous of me.

Cause' you're blind if you can't see

that her love is all in me.

 **[Kommissar & DSM]** \- See I tried to hesitate,

I didn't want to say what she told me.

She said without me

She couldn't make it through the day,

ain't that a shame.

 **[Chloe & Bellas]** \- And maybe you misunderstood,

Plus I can't see how she could

wanna take her time and that's all good.

All of my love was all it took

 **[Les 2]** The girl is mine. You need to give it up. Had about enough. It's not hard to see, the girl is mine. I'm sorry that you seem to be confused. She belongs to me, the girl is mine.

 **[Kommissar & DSM]** \- Must you do the things you do

Keep on acting like a fool

You need to know it's me not you

And if you didn't know it girl it's true.

 **[Chloe & Bellas]** \- I think that you should realize,

And try to understand why

She is a part of my life

I know it's killing you inside.

 **[Kommissar & DSM]** \- You can say what you wanna say.

What we have you can't take.

From the truth you can't escape.

I can tell the real from the fake.

 **[Chloe & Bellas]** \- When will you get the picture.

You're the past, I'm the future

Get away it's my time to shine

if you didn't know the girl is mine.

 **[Les 2]** The girl is mine. You need to give it up. Had about enough. It's not hard to see, the girl is mine. I'm sorry that you seem to be confused. She belongs to me, the girl is mine.

 **[Kommissar & DSM]** \- You can't destroy this love I've found

Your silly games I won't allow

The girl is mine without a doubt

You might as well throw in the towel

 **[Chloe & Bellas]** \- What makes you think that she wants you,

when I'm the one that brought her to

The special place that's in my heart,

she was my love right from the start

 **[Les 2]** The girl is mine. You need to give it up. Had about enough. It's not hard to see, the girl is mine. I'm sorry that you seem to be confused. She belongs to me, the girl is mine.

Pendant que les deux équipes se confrontaient à propos de Beca, personne n'avait remarqué qu'elle était en train de sangloter, ne sachant plus quoi faire.

C'était son enfer personnel. Comment allait-elle bien pouvoir choisir? Cela était-il même possible? Elle les aimait toute les deux, mais différemment. Quand, enfin, les groupes se tournèrent vers elle, elle se leva et parti en courant, grosse Amy sur ses talons.


End file.
